


Rescue Life

by Random_Fics10



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10
Summary: Slices of Rescue Bot Life.
Relationships: Chase/Heatwave (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Divorce

"I want a divorce," Heatwave slams himself down on the rescue bot sized couch next to Blades.

"It was a joke," Chase defends himself.

"Jokes are funny, that wasn't!"

"What happened?" Blades moves away from Heatwave.

"You can't even get a divorce if you're not married, Heatwave," Chase adds.

"I will marry you just to divorce you!" Heatwave growls.

"I simply would not agree to the union, I can do that."

"What happened?" Blades repeats.

"I can get a marriage license without you there in Montana!"

"How do you even know that?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Blades yells.

"He-.." Heatwave pauses.

"Do you even remember what happened?"

"I'm...STILL MAD!"

"You two are just...so amazing together, aren't you?" Blades rolls his eyes.


	2. Fun With Darts

"Blades I--" Chase stopped in his tracks when he sees Blades ducked behind the couch, Blurr hiding in a doorway across the room.

"Where is the spider?"

"There's no spider!" Blurr huffs.

"Doc found some air-soft cannons and modified them to be bot sized dart guns for you guys!" Cody explains from a safe distance from Blades.

"It's fun, watch," Blurr fires his gun, which Chase hadn't noticed before, and the "dart" hits Blades in the forehead, sticking to it.

"Rude!" Blades fires back and hits Blurr in the chest.

Chase shakes his head and tries to continue on his way when a stray dart hits him in the side of the face.

"Oops..." Blurr murmurs, slowly lowering his weapon.

"Blades...do you mind if I borrow that?" Chase asks softly, and Blurr audibly gulps While Blades hands the dart gun over.

Chase tries to get Blurr but he dodges last second and laughs, "Come on, old bot!" running off, quickly pursued by Chase.


	3. Fort

Chief noticed the firehouse was a little Too quiet and went down to the bunker to find out what was up.

There he found a very...interesting sight.

The bunker was covered with sheets, tarps, and blankets, and from a small space between two of them he could see Cody, Graham, and what looked like Chase's foot.

"What's going on here?"

"What's the password?" Blades calls from inside the "fort."

"Blades, Chief wasn't here when we made the password!" Boulder argues.

"They're being childish, Chief," Heatwave huffs.

"Hey! You're in the fort too, tough guy!" Blurr chides.

"That's different!"

"How is it different?" Kade asks.

"It Just Is!"

"Come on in, dad," Dani moves aside some of the sheets to let Chief in.

"You guys must've had a lot of time on your hands," Chief comments as he comes into the rather spacious fort.

"It's been a slow day," Graham shrugs.


End file.
